Josephine, the fifth
by Allyson Jalexa
Summary: Josephine always liked the more unusual things so it was no surprise when she fell in love with Lucifer.When Lucifer got cast out of Heaven things changed. Now, thousands of years in the future she is guardian angel of Dean Winchester. And when she re-meets Balthazar, who she thought was dead, she falls in love with him. But what happens when Lucifer re-enters everyone's lives?
1. Josephine meets the four

_**Chapter one: Josephine meets the four **_

"Josephine, you are to train the fledgling angels to fly and also fight if absolutely necessary. But you Josephine, may never fight unless you are in a dire situation." Josephine nodded. No, Josephine is not new to the archangel scene, she has just been a secret only the father knows about her. Until today, she will meet the other four archangels today. Josephine was nervous, she was the only female archangel. And the only angel with no brothers or sisters.

"Yes father. When do I get to meet the others?" She was nervous father was the only other being she has ever been around. She wondered what would happen if they didn't like her. She always assumed she was likable but has never met anyone else. For all she knew she could be very unlikable, indeed.

"Josephine, they will like you just fine." She just stared at him for a few moments and nodded her head like she heard him but did not agree. Then Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael and Raphael entered the room. They all stopped and stared at her, which made her shift her four wings nervously. She stared right back at them, they were all staring for different reasons. Gabriel was staring at her because he'd never seen her before. Michael was staring because of her very, very distinct wings. Raphael was staring because his brothers were so he assumed he should stare as well and Lucifer was staring because he found her very attractive. And Josephine was staring because everyone else was so she thought she was supposed to stare.

"This is Josephine. She is also an archangel but I have kept her hidden ever since she was a fledgling. For reasons none of you need to know. Josephine, this is Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael. They are the other four archangels I were just telling you about. I expect very good behavior out of all of you, you will all be kind to Juliette." And with that father was gone. And they all went back to staring. Gabriel was the first one to stop staring at her.

"So Josephine, we need to come with a nickname for you. What do think?" Gabriel said handing her a lollipop. She just stared at it, seeing as she had never seen this type of thing before. She was confused, she did not know what a nickname was.

"I do not understand. What is a nickname?" She said tilting her head to the side. She had used deductive reasoning and came to believe that Gabriel was the odd one in the group. First asking her about 'nicknames' and then hand her some oddly colored food on a white stick. At least she assumed it was food since he was eating it.

"Wow! He really kept you locked up." Michael commented. He thought it was very weird the way her wings looked like a pipevine swallowtail butterfly's. By now the other three also noticed the butterfly look alike wings. They thought that was very strange, and she thought it was strange that they all kept staring at her. They were the kind of pipevine butterfly wings without the spots. Just blue and black.

"There was no locking me up involved. And I find it very odd that you stare at my wings. I am well aware that they look like a butterfly's wings. That does not mean you have to stare for an excessive amount of time." She said not staring at any of them anymore. She was to busy eating the lollipop, which despite the unsettling coloring actually tasted quite good. Gabriel laughed, he only knew her for five minutes at the most but he already knew the fact of her eating a lollipop was funny.

"So Josephine, what powers or abilities do you have?" Lucifer said. He finally decided he should speak. She just looked at him like he was a loon. She smiled, she needed to call them loons more often. She knew she would probably have a lot of opportunity to do so.

"Well father told me I was created for my abilities to keep the peace, he also said that I would have a way of getting fledglings to listen to me like no other angels can. But there are a lot more things that I am not allowed to do, I am not allowed to fight or even yell at angels or things. And a lot of things you really don't want to talk about." She said staring at the floor as if trying to avoid ant further discussion on the topic.

"So does that mean if you get mad at me you can't punish me?" Raphael questioned. He was still just a fledgling and assumed he would probably have to listen to what ever she says.

"Father never said anything about not punishing anything. He just said I am not supposed to fight with anyone." She said staring at the fledgling like he just asked the most stupid question in the world. Of course she could punish the fledglings, why couldn't she. They would probably not listen to her if she was not allowed to punish them for misbehaving. Or at least she assumed.

"You are probably probably right." Raphael said. He looked even more confused than ever. He was starting to wonder if father kept he locked up because she was crazy.

"Can I call you Swallowtail? Or Josie, or I could call you Joey, JJ or J." Gabriel finally narrowed down the list of potential nicknames. She was considering them all, she liked swallowtail a lot.

"I like Swallowtail, it is unusual. I like unusual things and kittens. How can you not like kittens?" She pondered the question aloud. The other archangels shrugged. Then she made a kitten appear, it was her kitten who also had tiny angel wings.

"What is that? Can I pet it?" Gabriel and Raphael asked, it was funny how even in angel adulthood Gabriel still acted like a fledgling. She nodded and Jadie the kitten was happy to meet some new angels.

Lucifer and Michael were more wary, the wanted to know how that cat has angel wings. They stayed back and watched as the two youngest archangels pet the kitten.

"What's her name?" Raphael asked.

"Her name is Jadie, but she also responds to captain flaming chocolate." Swallowtail explained happily. Jadie was a angel kitten so she would never die, well unless she was stabbed with an angel sword. Lucifer was starting to notice How Josephine acted like a mixture of the four of them.

"Wait did father say you don't have any brothers or sisters? How is that even possible?" Michael questioned her, truth be told she really didn't know the answer to the question herself. She didn't really even think about it until now.

"I don't really know, father never explained it to me. And I never even thought about asking him." Juliette said, the four of them were in Josephine's mansion. The one that father had just given her right before she met the four of them.

Before that she lived in a small house in some part of heaven that nobody goes into anymore. That way nobody could find out that there was a fifth archangel. And Josephine wasn't sure but she was sure father had some big important plans for her, ones that he will not tell her about.

"Is this your house?" Lucifer asked Josephine The other four archangels all shared a two bedroom house together and she gets a five stories mansion? Lucifer didn't really think that it was fair.

"No and yes, father said something about sharing it, but I saw no other angels in there... so no and yes." Josephine answered him. Lucifer nodded, he wanted to know who she was sharing the house with.

"We would love to stay for a tour but we need to go home. See you later?" Michael said after a few minutes of Gabriel and Raphael petting Jadie.

"Understood. Goodbye." She said not bothering to pick Jadie up, she had wings and if she really wanted to go inside she could use them.

As the boys got home, the saw a note from father it said,

Dear Michael,

I have decided that you four will now share a house with Josephine.

Your things are already there, and don't worry I know the other three will enjoy it.

I hope you will get along with your new housemate.

Signed, Father.


	2. Josephine meets Balthazar and Cas

_**Chapter two: Josephine meets Balthazar and Cas.**_

Josephine was go around her mansion cleaning, it was a mess and she did not like anything that is messy. Basically to sum it all up she hates any kind of messes.

Jadie had went off somewhere flying, probably to scope out her surroundings. She was always getting herself into some sort of trouble or a small amount of danger. For a small kitten she sure did have a powerful grace.

It had been a day since Josephine had seen the other four and she had spent a majority of the time cleaning her house and rearranging the furniture. She was too busy rearranging a variety of the household items to even go outside. She was finally satisfied with the newly arranged the living room and she had decided to make lunch . She had moved the couch and rearranged the books on the bookshelves. She was mildly satisfied for now.

It was a very hot day outside, unseasonably so. Josephine was still trying to decide whether to put her hair in a loose pony tail or to put it in a bun. Her hair was the kind of hair that would stick to your neck if it was sweaty. She brushed her Strawberry-Blonde hair into a loose pony tail.

After yet another once-over of the room she finally went into the kitchen to make her lunch. She had decided to make herself a grilled cheese sandwich and fry some tuna for Jadie. Fried tuna had always been Jadie's favorite lunchtime treat.

She had just gotten out two cans os tuna when she heard a knock at the door. Huh, who would be here to visit her? She didn't exactly have any friends, well except the four. She had thought of the four as sort of friends, she had only seen them once. Other than that she was friendless.

She got out the two frying pans she needed, the olive oil, bread, cheese and butter to make the lunches and walked towards the front door. Being sure to give herself a once over in the mirror to make sure that she looked okay.

She was wearing a sundress that was white on the chest area with a little blue polka dot bow on the right sleeve. and the rest of the dress was blue polka dot. She had put a fashionable brown belt at the waistline of the dress.

With a slightly irritated sigh she opened the door, and she was slightly surprised at what she saw. Two angels she had never met before were standing on her doorstep. One of them looked to be about her age and the other was a fledgling.

"Um, Hello?" She said. She wasn't sure why they were at her door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Hi, and who are you?" The older of the two asked, she was even more confused. Shouldn't she be asking who they were? They were the ones on her doorstep.

"I am Josephine. And who might you be?" She was leaning against the doorway. And Jadie just had to pick that moment to fly into the house, via the back door. The youngest angel looked pretty amazed.

"I am Balthazar. What is that?" Balthazar asked, nodding towards Jadie who was lying on the floor licking her wings. She looked up at Balthazar with big eyes.

"My Angel-kitten, her name is Jadie." Josephine clarified. Hearing her name the kitten looked up at the three angels.

"Can I call you a nickname? You do have a nickname, right?" Balthazar said walking in the house. She sort of glared at him, she had never invited him in.

"Well, Gabriel calls me Swallowtail. But that is more of a personal nickname." Josephine said, she still wasn't why Balthazar had invited himself in. The younger angel was still standing on the porch.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there?" She was looking at the younger angel. She noticed that he had very vivid blue eyes. Very distinctive, most angels don't have blue eyes. Josephine's eyes were another unusual color, only one other angel had eyes like her's. Gabriel, they both had honey colored eyes.

"Can I call you Posy?" Balthazar asked her. She looked at him, Posy? She supposed she liked the nickname.

"Um, yeah." She was too busy going through the list of things she needed to do. So many things to do and not enough time to anything.

"Someone is knocking on the door." He said. She sighed, why was everyone bugging her? She had so much stuff to clean, move, and get rid of.

"Stay here, I'll go get the door." She walked back into the living room. She was a bit more than a little surprised when she saw who was at the door. It was Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael and Michael.

"Oh, hey guys. Come on in." She stated after an awkward moment of just staring at each other.

"Oh, we see you already met, Balthy and Castiel." Gabriel said once the were all in the dining room. Balthazar was now sitting in a chair. Huh, she guessed that the blue-eyed angel's name was Castiel. She had forgotten to ask him his name.

"Uh, yeah? So why are you guys here?" She asked as she sat down in the chair beside Balthazar.

"It looks like you are stuck with us for a while." Michael stated, he sat across from Balthazar.

"What do you mean stuck with you?"

"Yeah, we are going to be moving in. We don't have a choice on the matter."

"Where is Jadie?" Raphael interrupted their discussion. He was oblivious of the importance of the matter being discussed.

"She is in the backyard, Raph. Why don't you and Cas go find her?" Gabriel said, leaving the adult angels to discuss the situation.

"Okay, let's go Cassie!" The enthusiastic angel exclaimed, dragging Castiel behind him as he ran out the door.

"What do you mean you have to move in here? And what do you mean you don't have a choice?" She asked, by now she had long forgotten about the lunch she was making for herself and Jadie.

"I'm going to go get myself a drink. Do you have any alcohol?" Balthazar said excusing himself from the conversation.

"Um, I think so." Josephine answered, she didn't drink alcohol. Though she was pretty sure that she saw a fully stocked liquor cabinet somewhere.

"Okay then. I will be back momentarily." He said slipping out of the room.

* * *

_**AN: It was going to be longer but it felt good to end it right there. Okay, I have some explaining to do.**_

_**I changed her name to Josephine, for disclosed reasons. At first I wasn't sure that I was going to finish the story then I got inspiration to do it a whole different way.**_

_**So, if you haven't read this story before you should just skip this part.**_

_**If you read the summary then you would know that this happens before the story takes place. I am writing what happened with Lucifer and Josephine before Lucifer fell. The Present time should start around chapter six or at the latest eight.**_

_**And in case you were wondering what angel she falls in love with, it is Balthazar. At first the story was supossed to be Lucifer and Josephine, I have no idea what happened.**_


End file.
